


Breezeblocks

by radges



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Captivity, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is an abuser, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radges/pseuds/radges
Summary: Kylo had worked in a bunch of gentrified cities before. He hated all of them, but something was pulling him to stay in this one. He didn't know what it was until he saw her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Breezeblocks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first dark fic. It's gonna be kind of a slow burn. I put an M tag but it will probably change to an E eventually. 
> 
> Kylo is a horrible piece of shit in this, he's not cute or nice. Think of Ted Bundy type of charming, ok? 
> 
> I will also be adding tags as the work goes on so please keep checking them to make sure you're comfortable. I've got about 3 chapters written out so far and I don't see an end in sight yet so enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to darkreylofic for betaing and listening to my ideas.

Kylo had just moved to the city but he wasn’t new to city life. He had worked in Silicon Valley and other big tech companies. He wasn’t a bad guy at all and he had plenty of money for himself and enough to help others out if it was the right fit but so far there wasn’t a right fit. He was a bit odd looking as a kid but he’d grown into his features and was weirdly handsome. He stood at 6’3 and even though he was a tech wiz he learned in high school that he’d look less awkward if he hit the gym. It was now a part of his everyday routine. 

The only thing he didn’t like about moving around to different cities was finding a new favorite coffee shop. He was a coffee snob, honestly. Starbucks was not good enough for him and he didn’t mind paying more for a good local place but it was finding the right one that was hard. He decided to check out a new one today. The last one he tried had been alright but maybe this one would be even better. He liked the name “Waterloo Roasters”. It was packed jam full of people so he assumed it must have been good, especially since there was a Starbucks right down the block and this was a little bit more expensive than Starbucks. He stood at the back of the line listening to a podcast called “Darknet Diaries” Kylo had been on the dark web a bit himself but only to poke around and he once decided to try and buy some MDMA off it. It worked, he tested the pills and they were fine. Nothing mind blowing but it had been a fun roll out at a club with some of his work buddies. He didn’t have any close friends but he got along well enough with his colleagues. Poe was always a charmer and while Hux was a dick once in awhile it didn’t bother Kylo enough to tell him to fuck off, they did have to work together after all. Mitaka was always pretty quiet but he was nice enough as well. This episode was about how the Silk Road was developed and how the guy who created it had gotten sloppy. While Kylo didn’t ever think about doing anything that would get him in that much trouble he knew if he ever decided to he wouldn’t be sloppy and make those mistakes the prison time was not worth it.

The line was slowly moving up but Kylo was still just zoning out and listening to his podcast while he shuffled forward as the line moved. After about five more minutes the barista behind the counter got his attention by waving. He hadn’t noticed he was next and apologized while ripping out his airpods. She just laughed and smiled and repeated the question “What can I get for you?” he stopped thinking for a second about what he was gonna get, he always got the same thing an Espresso Con Panna. It was one of the sweeter things he let himself have even though he had a routine diet. He couldn’t stay bulked or lean year round if he didn’t. He wasn’t gonna be one of those lazy stereotype techies. This girl was really beautiful and had a nice smile, she didn’t let it down after asking her question or anything… Finally he answered the question. “Can I please get a 24 oz Espresso Con Panna?” “Of course, anything else?” shit he didn’t think about that but he wanted an excuse to keep talking to her for a little bit longer. “What pastry do you recommend?” God, he shouldn’t be letting himself get a pastry but it wouldn’t kill him, he’d do a few more bench presses or 10 more minutes of cardio whatever this girl was pretty and sweet. “My personal favorite is our raspberry almond scones. They’re really sweet but I love raspberries and the almonds on top bring down the sweetness a little bit.” Well if she insisted that’s what he’d get then and he got some new information about her. She loved raspberries. “Anything else or just the drink and the scone?” she still had that damn smile on her face, god she was cute. He definitely hadn’t met anyone like her before. “Uh, yeah that’s it. Thanks.” Ok, Rose we’ll ring you up, have a good day!” He still wanted to talk to her but there was definitely a line still behind him. He would definitely be coming back… the cashier, Rose, apparently rang him up. “Just the Espresso Con Panna and the raspberry scone? Your total is $7.50”. That wasn’t too bad compared to other places he’d been and the barista was cute. Yeah, this was definitely his new favorite spot. He paid with his debit card, said his thanks and then left checking out the cute barista when he walked using his back to open the door. He will definitely be back tomorrow. He’d come a little bit earlier and maybe beat the rush, or maybe make two stops and come on his lunch break. His work wasn’t very far away and if he wanted he was allowed to work remotely once in a while… He would find out her name tomorrow. They didn’t wear name tags at these little independent shops.


End file.
